Ultraman Beast Episode 2
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Episode 2: Welcome To SOTH! Appears Humans *Yoshiya Shiba *Ohashi Tomoe *Stephen Liveking *Kuroda Toki *Tani Saneatsu *Eimi Fukiju *Unnamed police officer *Sage Snider Ultras *Ultraman Beast **Horned Defender Kaiju/Seijin *Destruction Beast: Demonicon *Violent Monster: Arstron (Mentioned) *Space Monster: Bemular (Mentioned) *Fusion Beast Of The Crest: Crest Bemustron *Fusion Beast Of Might: Skull Gomora (Mentioned) *Capsule Monster: Miclas (Mentioned) *Magnetic Monster: Antlar (Mentioned) Chapter 1 Yoshiya Shiba woke up in a groggy haze. He opened his eyes and looked around, nothing, but darkness surrounded him. He attempted to move, but found it impossible. Feeling around, he felt texture similar to rope. Yoshiya struggled to move out, but it was in vain. He thought to figure out what was going on, just than, a bright flash blinded. When he regained his sight back, there was an adult woman standing in front of him wearing a black suit and sunglasses. “Nice to see you finally awaken” she said. “Where am I, and who are you?” asked Yoshiya questioningly. The woman just stood there emotionless, not affected. “You are in the underground base of the organization, SOTH. I am Ohashi Tomoe, the one responsible for your capture” she answered calmly. “Why did you capture me?” “We have been searching for a hero to protect the world from the new age of calamity. You seemed like a very likely candidate after your battle with Demonicon” “Okay then, could you untie me?” “No, not yet” “Why not?” “Because many of the individuals here would like to interrogate you for more knowledge. I’m going to go, and discuss things with one of the organization’s founders” She turned around, and began to walk away. “Bye” said Yoshiya as she left the room through a door. Another person came in, this one a man who looked american dressed in the same as Ohashi without the sunglasses. He came to Yoshiya and bowed. “Hello there, I’m Corperal Stephan, manager of SOTH’s armed class. They sent me to question you because they thought me as best for it” said Stephan. Yoshiya for some reason felt both honored and nervous. This was going to be an interesting interrogation. Chapter 2 Ohashi walked through a gray hallway of steel with various doors along the sides leading to untold rooms. There was very few people in the hallway as most were in the soundproof rooms doing researching various things or testing out new inventions. The result of every room being soundproof meant that everywhere outside of them was very quiet. Only the sound of Ohashi and some others’ footsteps could be heard. Ohashi took a turn around a corner, and came to a large pair of doors. She knocked on the doors which caused a small compartment in the wall to open up. It was a device meant to scan things before one could gain access to what lay behind. She put her ring up to the scanner and after a very quick examination of its truthfulness, the two large doors open and Ohashi went in. It was a large room with barely anything, but a chair and a desk with some items on it. A man sat in the chair with a cup of coffee. "Hello Ohashi, what information do you have on "Beast"?" the man asked. "I believe we can confirm that he is the hero we've been searching for as he has DNA similar to "Ancient". I currently have Stephan interrogating him" answered Ohashi. "Good, we've finally found him then, but since he is "Ancient"'s descendant, why did he fair so badly against Demonicon?" "He appears to have a Riser like him, but doesn't have any Capsules to use in transformation" "Then just get him some of the Ultra Capsules, Dyna and Ultraseven Capsules should be good for a first form" "It would, but his Riser doesn't accept them" "Hmmmm, that's strange, maybe Kaiju Capsules then" "It's worth a try, but let's hope that when he uses them, he doesn't become like "Hachi..." "Yes let's hope that he doesn't, we don't need another like him..." "Well I'll go, questioning should be over by now" Ohashi began to walk towards the door to exit. "Be sure to make him a member of SOTH" the man reminded her. She simply nodded and walked off. Chapter 3 Stephan aimed an old fashioned cannon at Yoshiya after he had refused to tell him several things. "Now, tell me all you can about yourself" said Stephan. Yoshiya was somewhat stunned, for an interrogation from some kind of super secret organization, this had already got out of hand really fast. "Well?" Yoshiya took a deep breath. "My name is Yoshiya Shiba. I'm 25 years old. My best friend's name is Tani who I currently live along with his girlfriend Eimi. I tried to get a job at a game company, but they made a me a file clerk. I'm a college graduate in programming. My house was destroyed by a giant monster. I ate gum off a park bench one time. I like the show Great Fighter. I know how to work a gun. I have brown eyes. My favorite food is grilled cheese and fried chicken. My favorite color is blue. I apparently have the power to turn into a giant super hero. At this point in time I'm being questioned by a guy with a cannon. I wa-" He looks all of his breath and took another deep one to continue. "Stop, I've heard enough" Stephan said slightly agitated at the last one. "Now, do you know how you turned into that giant?" "No, it just kind of happened and I got this weird thing on my wrist" "Well then, I'll tell ya. That thing i-" "That's enough Stephan, I'll take it from here" said Ohashi sternly. "But I was going to explain things to him. You never let me explain things to our "guests"" said Stephen. "That's because when that one fell asleep you attempted to use him as a target for sling shot practice" "Fine" Stephan walked out of the room. Being happy that Stepan left, Ohashi went over to Yoshiya and began to explain things. "The reason why you're here is because you are of such great importance that the fate of the Earth depends on you" "I'm that important?" asked Yoshiya. "Yes, you see, you are the descendant of a great hero who's name shall be with held for now. Your bloodline in ancient times protected humanity from great beasts and malicious extraterrestrials, until one day they stopped after a battle between three. It was predicted that one related to them would come and protect from a new age of calamity. The organization you're right now was created to find the predicted hero, and now as you can see, we've finally found him" "But I don't entirely know how I became the giant originally, it kind of just happened" "Yes, but the item on your wrist will allow you to transform into the giant. That's called a Riser, it accepts things know as Ultra and Kaiju Capsules. Upon scanning either, the capsules should allow you to fuse with the ultras or monsters, but for some strange reason your Riser rejects Ultra Capsules and accepts Kaiju Capsules only" "How do I work it?" "Come, I'll show you" Ohashi untied Yoshiya from the chair. He was glad to finally be unbound. Yoshiya followed Ohashi out of the room, and through the halls of the facility into a large room with a window at the end of it. Chapter 4 Tani and Eimi finally got home after escaping from the Golden Cappy. The two sat down on their couch as they were exhausted, having run more than 10 city blocks to get back. “It seems we’re finally back home” said Tani. “Yeah, but where’s Yoshiya?” asked Eimi. Tani thought for a bit before responding. “I’m not completely sure, but it looked like he sacrificed himself for us by distracting Demonicon” “He did?” “I hope not, it doesn’t seem like his time to go” “We should go to the police to see if they know anything about what happened” suggested Eimi. “Yeah, we should" The two rested for a bit longer before getting back up and heading back outside. Tani and Eimi walked to the police station because their car was still at the Golden Cappy, weather it had been destroyed or not by Demonicon was unknown. Eventually after about 30 minutes, they reached the station in the main part of the city. It was a bit more grand than the standard police station, having a silver sign on the side. Most police stations were small with a single small room and a rack for police bicycles; It was much more like a guard post. They went to the station with Eimi leading. The policeman was digging around in a mini fridge looking for something. She rung the bell on his desk, and the policeman in a hurry to answer, hit his head on the fridge. “OW!” said the officer in quick and minor pain. He turned around and saw Tani and Eimi. “Oh, um hello fine citizens, sorry to be keep you waiting” he apologized. “How may I help you?” “We would like to know about the giant monster Demonicon from yesterday” Eimi stated. “Oh, that thing? Well from what we’ve found, it was a monster that showed up out of nowhere unlike previous incidents. It appears to be much more destru-” “When it got to Foreign Street please“ “Okay, well according to our finding Demonicon came from out of the street next to the Golden Cappy. Citizens fled from the area as a single man attempted to fend the monster off, but he appeared to be killed by it. Then a large pillar of light appeared from the city. The pillar shrunk and revealed a large red and brown humanoid who fought with and defeated by firing a ray of sorts and causing it to explode. It’s been nicknamed Ultraman after the tv show hero of the same name. It had fell on it’s knees before dissipating” explained the policeman. Tani and Eimi were saddened; their best friend had been killed by a giant monster while trying to save their lives. There was also the giant of light that the policeman mentioned, it was strange. “Was there any bodies found?” asked Tani. “No, none at all, not of the man, not of the giant, or even of the monster. All of it is quite strange and when considering the actual story of everything, we barely know anything” “Oh, is the area around Demonicon’s second appearance being investigated?” “Currently, yes” “Thank you for the information, we’ll be going now” Tani and Eimi began to walk off. “Have a nice day and stay of trouble. I don’t like locking up people” said the policeman as they walked away. Tani looked at Eimi. “If they didn’t find any bodies, that means Yoshiya could still be alive. If he is alive, knowing him he would most likely be going home by this point” “Let’s head back home and wait for him” The couple went off back towards home to wait for their friend. Chapter 5 Yoshiya followed Ohashi traversed the many lifeless halls of the facility. Eventually they came to a door with a sign above it that said “Capsule Testing”. “Open” said Ohashi which caused the door to open, and reveal a large room; it was filled with rows desks with clip boards and papers sitting on them. At the end was a long observation window that led to an even bigger room, big enough to fit the monster Demonicon with still much room to spare. There was also a forest inside of it which was interesting. Yoshiya was just stunned by a single room behind a window. “Where are we?” asked Yoshiya curiously. “This is where we test the Ultra and Kaiju Capsules that SOTH manages to get. We usually get Kaiju Capsules from aliens planning to invade, and Ultra Capsules from ancient tombs and cities” explained Ohashi as she pulled out a device that looked similar to Yoshiya’s Riser. “This is a custom type of Riser made by the world’s most genius scientists and engineers. They’re based upon originals we find, but that don’t work. Most SOTH elites have them including me, we only use them when emergencies appear, such as the one incident” said Ohashi. Yoshiya felt a faint aura of fear coming from her as she looked blankly for a second. “You okay?” “Um, yes, just remembering things...” “Okay” “Well anyway, come this way” Ohashi led Yoshiya to a large cabinet. She pulled open one of the drawers; inside of it were many small capsules. They had rounded metal ends with glass making up the rest of it. The picture of a monster with a label laid inside each, almost everyone was something different. One had an average gray dinosaur like monster with red eyes and a crescent horn labeled “Arstron”. Another had a fearsome chimera looking beast labeled “Tyrant” with many different feature such as bat ears, a metal hexagon on its chest, hairy arms with a spike ball and hook, curved back spires, and a long segmented tail. Yet another was a green dinosaur plant like monstrosity with a two whips with one being shaped like a hook and a gigantic flower on its stomach, it was labeled “Astromons”. The last Yoshiya looked at was of a much more humanoid monster labeled “Alien Manon”, it looked normal for the most part, but had a blank stone like face with small mandibles that resembled those of a spider coming from it. There were so many, he could just be kept busy for a couple of days trying to figure out what they were. “Hello?” said Ohashi as she waved her hand in front of Yoshiya’s face. “Sorry, what are these?” “They’re the Kaiju Capsules I told you about. They contain the souls of monsters from a place known as The Monster Graveyard” “So the capsules are similar to pokeballs from Pokemon?” “No…” The capsules were like pokeballs, Ohashi just didn’t want to admit it. “Well I’ll show you how to use the capsules” said Ohashi. “First you must grab one or two capsules, risers only have two slots”, she grabbed the capsule of the dinosaur monster named Arstron and another of a spiky sadistic looking dinosaur called Bemular. “Then you must insert said capsules into the your riser’s slots”, she inserted both Arstron and Bemular’s capsules into her own riser, and aimed it out at the giant forested testing room. “Then you must announced your fusion destination, to show you an example” Ohashi got into some dramatic poses. Fusion Rise! Arstron! Bemular! Fusion Destination: Crest Bemustron! After announcing the fusion commands, a beam blasted from the riser as Ohashi turned into light and followed along with it. The light formed into a giant dinosaur like monster. It was a gray green color with large white eyes. It had a long tail with a long crescent horn upon its head. Crest Bemustron roared with great pride. “Whow” said Yoshiya in amazement. Ohashi just became a giant monster! Crest Bemustron fired a pink beam from her mouth that behaved like a thick liquid. The monster stomped around a bit and fired another beam, probably Ohashi showing off what the riser could do. Crest Bemustron became light again, and then shrunk down to back to her normal form where she had been standing before. “So what did you think of that?” asked Ohashi. “Pretty amazing” “It’s probably my favorite of the fusions we’re allowed to use” “Allowed?” “Some people who have used their custom risers with more powerful monster have had their minds taken over by darkness and went on rampages. We have to deal with him, the last one was 27 years ago with Skull Gomora” “Oh, can I have some capsules?” asked Yoshiya. Ohashi thought to herself. SOTH wasn’t completely sure of Yoshiya’s complete personality yet, he seemed like someone on the side of the light, but still he could become like “Hachi” if given complete fusions too early. She would give him two capsules, and save the stronger ones for later. “Yes, but for now you shall not be allowed to transform into any fusions” “Why not?” “We fear you may become the reason your ancestors went into hiding” “Okay” said Yoshiya as Ohashi pulled out two capsules, Miclas and Antlar’s Kaiju Capsules. Miclas was a brown beefy bull like monster with two giant horns, humanoid posture, and large lips. Antlar was an brown insectoid like beast that seemed to resemble an ant, how non-obvious. Antlar had hands, giant jaws pincers, and an upright posture. “Those are the capsules of Miclas and Antlar, two kaiju who have from our research proven to be of a bit higher than average difficulty to beat” “That’s comforting. Say, when can I go home?” “Well it shouldn’t be to much longer, simply we must make you a member of SOTH” “Okay, how do we do that?” “We must take you to the head room with Stephan Liveking who you’ve met, Sage Snider a head member from Great Britain, and Kuroda Toki the founder of SOTH” “Then let’s go, but quick question, do you think I can actually do this?” “Huh, I may not know you that well personally, but you seem just good enough for the job” “Okay” said Yoshiya. Ohashi and him went out of the Capsule Testing room, and towards the head room. Chapter 6 Ohashi and Yoshiya entered the head room; it was a simple room with a curved desk at the end with three people sitting at it. The one on the left was Stephan, the left was a woman who was presumably Sage, and in the middle was most likely Kuroda. “So this is the legendary hero who is to save our world?” asked Sage upon seeing Yoshiya before anyone else could speak, “”Because I’m not very impressed” “I understand he might not look very heroic compared to the ones of legend, but was able to still almost beat Demonicon” responded Kuroda. “Really, because he didn’t actually do very good at all, in order to destroy the monster for real, he needs assistance and didn’t eve-” Sage was cut off. “Sage, please let him speak” asked Kuroda. “He may be a sissy when a cannon from an 17th century Spanish warship is aimed at him, but we should let him speak” said Stephen “Alright then, speak” Yoshiya was already glad to get a chance. Sage seemed like the type person who speaks whatever comes to her mind. “I’m Yoshiya, the apparently descended hero meant to defend Earth from giant monsters and aliens. I had no idea that I would ever be important like this. I’ll do best to defend the world from whatever malicious force currently stays on it” “Okay, how do you intend to do this?” asked Sage. “I will use capsules like the ones that have been given to me to transform and defeat them” “Nothing really new considering how we use it here at SOTH” said Stephen. “It’s fine though, as conventional weaponry and nukes barely did anything against the first two that appeared in modern day” “Why had you gone to Foreign Street where Demonicon appeared?” “My friends who I was staying with had gone to the Golden Cappy for a date and I went to warn them of the monsters appearance” “Why did you attempted to fight Demonicon?” “Well I knew that I couldn’t win against Demonicon as I am now, but I needed to distract it so my friends and the other people could escape” “You sacrificed yourself similar to many ultra hosts?” “What did you think when you transformed into an ultra?” “What’s an ultra?” Kuroda was somewhat surprised to hear this and looked at Ohashi. “Didn’t you explain the ultras to him” he asked. “No, I forgot to” “It’s fine. To explain simply, they’re the most evolved species in the universe. They can do many things that almost no other beings can do such, and are made of a substance known as Specium. Specium is a seriously poisonous to everything except for ultras; Specium is also why humanity hasn’t been able to colonize Mars yet, space exploration organizations are trying to think of ways to defend against or use the poisonous substance. The ultras use their powers for maintaining peace in various universes by destroying and helping various monsters and aliens, Earth being the first world they make sure to defend as they have a bond with the humans on the one in their origin universe” explained Kuroda while also judging . “Okay then, at first it was surprising, but then I liked it because I could at least kind of defeat the monster” “Hmmmm, you seem like a good candidate for a competent SOTH member, you have a good heart and seem to have the personality of a normal citizen. I guess I’ll now vote for you as a SOTH member, but one of the lower tiers” said Sage. “At least you can listen to things, so Ill vote for you being a member” said Stephen. “You seem good and are the hero of legend, so I was going to vote for becoming a member anyway and I did make organization to find you” said Kuroda. “That means I’m a member now, so I can go home?’” asked Yoshiya. “Yes it would, but first you’ll need a ring that will identify you as a member” answered Ohashi. “We give out rings as it’s a more subtle way to know who’s a member and who isn’t” said Sage. “Just come here and I’ll get you a SOTH ring” said Kuroda. Yoshiya walked over as the boss of SOTH opened a draw, and brought forth a gold and blue ring. “I am glad to make you an honorary member of SOTH, you’ll have to work your way to the higher levels” Yoshiya looked at the ring, there was a gold symbol of some kind in the middle. The symbol looked like an S put over an O put over some other letters. “You can go home now; though if any situations arise, you will be called in to help deal with them” said Kuroda. “Okay, I shall go now” Yoshiya bowed before walking out of the room. He then peaked his head in, “Um sorry, but where’s the exit?” “Ohashi, show him out” “Come this way” said Ohashi as she led Yoshiya to the exit. “He is going to be interesting” said Sage. Chapter 7 Tani and Eimi were almost home. It was still the middle of afternoon, and they had been walking home since after talking to the police about Demonicon’s appearance yesterday. “Yoshiya should be home if we were fight” said Tani in a slightly tired tone. “Yeah, hopefully he is home” added Eimi. As the two walked home, a man in black latex and a riser spied from behind a house. He held Demonicon’s Kaiju Capsule, which he inserted into his riser. “Go my wonderful Destruction Beast, kill the allies of the hero” A purple beam shot from the riser, and made a formation similar to Demonicon before becoming the monster itself! The recreated beast roared furiously, and began marching thunderously forward. “What was that?!” asked Tani as he and his girlfriend turned. Their faces turned a terrified white as they saw Demonicon. The couple sprinted as fast as they could from the beast that pursued them. “How did a giant monster sneak up on us?!” screamed Eimi. “I have no idea in the slightest” screamed Tani in response. The two ran, hoping this would not be the end. Meanwhile, Yoshiya walked down the street towards Tani’s residence with his new SOTH ring. He was still somewhat unsure of how to take being the protector of the world, it was definitely a lot to take in. He began to feel the ground beneath him shake dramatically. Looking to his side above the buildings, Yoshiya saw Demonicon’s head stick up above the homes of Tokyo’s suburbs. Yoshiya grabbed his Miclas capsule and prepared to fusion rise; just then he saw Tani and Eimi running from the beast. He stopped for a bit, the monster was targeting his friends! Yoshiya slightly growled; he wouldn’t let this thing harm his friends. He inserted the Miclas capsule into the riser, and began the fusion rise process. Fusion Rise! Miclas! Ultraman Beast! Fusion Destination: Ultraman Beast: Horned Defender! Chapter 8 Demonicon closed on its prey. Finally it would kill some of it’s targets, and make it’s dark master proud. The beast’s shadow eclipse the sun upon Tani and Eimi in each others arms. The two closed their eyes, seemingly accepting their fate. Behind it, a giant humanoid formed in a pillar of light. It had a similar look to Beast’s base form which had first fought against his current enemy, but it’s markings were green with a mix of brown. He had to horns on his head along with slightly more muscle tone. The eyes were a bit more rounded like ovals. Ultraman Beast’s Horned Defender form open his palm, and fired a small energy beam from it. The beam collided with Demonicon’s back, and surprised the monster. Demonicon turned around quickly, and fired a horn beam at Beast. The ultra jump out of the attack’s path as some building were destroyed by it. The beastly monster put all six of his horns forth, and charged at a speed terrifying for his size. Beast did the same with his, and went to clash with Demonicon. Their horns collided as they attempted to push the other back. The ultra began to slide back, and so he pushed harder, Demonicon did the same, determined not to fail his master again. The tug-o-war was won by Beast as he pushed the monster into stumbling back on a small river. Demonicon fell on it’s back, and struggled to get up. Beast fired another small energy beam at the monster as it cried out in pain. He was obviously beating this thing for real. That was when Demonicon managed to flip himself over, and began to burrow underground. Grabbing Demonicon’s tail, the ultra attempted to pull him out of the hole, but it slipped letting the monster go beneath the surface. Beast looked around frantically, knowing that Demonicon was most likely attempting to ambush him from the underground. He then felt an aura of hatred permeate the air and small earthquakes, so he was near. From behind, the ground bursted open revealing Demonicon. Beast quickly kicked the monster in the head and veered it’s path off to the side. Deciding it was finally time to finish this, the ultra put his arms into an L formation. “Beastly Bellow!” shouted Beast as he fired off a beam from his forearm at Demonicon. It collided with Demonicon, and caused a great explosion. In the aftermath, a capsule appeared in the air and fell to the street below. When it the ground, the glass shattered across the pavement. Demonicon had finally been destroyed, and with that, Beast looked to the sky, put his arms up, and flew off. Epilogue Tani and Eimi looked from the ground amazed. “That must be the giant that the policeman talked about” said Tani. “That was absolutely amazing” said Eimi with a sparkle in her eyes. Then it appeared as if both them remembered something. “Yoshiya!” said the two somehow in perfect coordination. They ran back towards their home to see if their beloved friend was there. Yoshiya woke up in the backyard of Tani’s house. He sat up and looked around, stunned by what had just happened. “That was amazing” he couldn’t help but just be in awe of himself. He could never have done that before yesterday, so why was it happening now? He then heard Tani and Eimi’s voices yell his name, and he ran inside the building. He threw himself on the couch and covered up, pretending to go to sleep. 2 minutes later, Tani and Eimi burst through. “Yoshiya! Wake up!” Tani shook him. “Ahhh! What are you doing?” asked Yoshiya as his eyes burst open. “Oh, you’re okay, sorry. Me and Eimi were seeing if you were okay” “Thanks, but you didn’t have to wake me up like that” “So how’d you get home?” asked Eimi. “Well you see...” and so explained how he woke up in an alley after seemingly being crushed by Demonicon, and went home after searching around for a bit. Tani and Eimi then left to their own business so Yoshiya could get back to “sleep”. Meanwhile, Ohashi walked down the street, looking at the damage of Ultraman Beast’s and Demonicon’s brawl. “He caused a bit more damage then he could’ve. A decent amount could have been not happened in his fight with Demonicon, but what can ya do? Now, where’s that capsule?” said Ohashi to herself. She saw the shattered capsule of Demonicon laying in the middle of the street. “Ahh, there it is, now let’s get it before an alien or a rogue SOTH member does” Ohashi picked up the capsule and put it into her pocket before walking off. That was when she felt something stab into the back of her neck. “Ahhhhhh!” she fell to the ground unconscious. There was a dart in her neck. A man in black latex walked over. “I believe that belongs to me” he said as he pulled Demonicon’s broken capsule from Ohashi’s pocket. He put it up in the air, observing it’s condition. “Badly broken, but not unfixable, though it will take while to upgrade it at the same time” He then left the scene of the crime through an alley. Some SOTH members appeared, one going after the mysterious man while the others picked up Ohashi’s body and took it back to base, not wanting her to get hurt by anything. Category:Emgaltan Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Ultraman Beast Episodes Category:Fan Episodes